The Great Nefera Bazaar
by Ribbon Dancer Tenten
Summary: Hinata is royal. Naruto is low class. She's trapped here. He's found comfort. They see the best and overcome the worst. Both are in danger with the Akatsuki but will never leave each other. Is it worth it when they can't be together? NaruHina.
1. Welcome To My Life

I rewrote this story. The original was only okay. I wanted at least good. Enjoy!

~Ribbon Dancer Tenten  


* * *

Welcome to My life

Simple plan

Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah, I know it's a weird name but please just deal with it. This is a story about my life. My life meaning the one thing I live for. Hinata Hyuuga.

A dear person once told me in order to look into the future you must look into the past once more. So here I go, ready to tell you my tragic past so we can get on with this story.

Ever since I was born a demon fox was sealed in me. I know. You're probably thinking 'Woah, freak much?' but it's not like I chose it. See the Land of Fire was battling this fox demon, for what, 10 years maybe? There was so much bloodshed. Comrades were dying out in the battlefield and sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers were all dying for their country. So it was decided that the 4th Hokage would sacrifice himself to seal the demon fox in a newborn vessel. To my awesome fortune it was I who was chosen to be the great 'Hero'. The fourths last words were that I should not be looked down upon as a monster but looked up to because it was with me that the village was saved. Only few people were there to hear it including Iruka sensei. Like anyone was going to listen to that.

So being the monster I am I was sent down to the Ruts. Yes, I know I just said the Ruts. The bad side of the country. The dump so to speak.

Here's a geography lesson for you. My country is divided into 3 parts. Picture a dartboard. The middle, the center, is known as the Kingdom. There the royalty and rich live. This is where the snobs and prats live in their first class mansion thinking of more ways to tax us. I swear to god I think it's their hobby.

But not all of them are jerks. Our Hokage, village leader, lives there. Sarotobi sensei is one of my idols. He's up there with the fourth and Iruka sensei.

The middle ring is creatively named Middle. It seems that taxing is the only creative thing these nobles can do. The Middles isn't so bad. It has less of that aristocracy feel to it than the Kingdom but it is much better facilities than the Ruts ever could. It's the middle class society. There are regular jobs with steady income and the education to boot. We in the Ruts would be lucky to ever get a piece of the that let alone ever enter the Kingdom. The middle has way to many bazaars if you ask me. It's where all the trade happens. Most bazaars are on the border of the Middle and the Kingdom. The most famous and largest of the bunch is the Great Nefera Bazaar. It's where Hinata and I first met.

Then there's the Ruts. WOOT! The grand finale to the country. Originally it was known as Rurality. I don't even know if that's a world. But we call it the Ruts. The Ruts is the worst place to live in. To say you're from there commands no respect at all. All it will get you is a bad name and pity looks. It's not like we need that. We're better than some country capitals are. So what if we don't have enough education and we work our butts off for more than 8 hours to get a day's worth of food. Just shows we have backbone and character. I mean look at me! I turned out pretty well…in an okay way. I know you're rolling your eyes or sighing. At least I'm alive right! But I guess we do look bad to everyone else. Bad enough for the nobles to make a passage through. It had huge walls and the works that lead straight to the Middle. This way people entering the country wouldn't see the poverty there was in the Great Land of Fire. It would lead them straight to the Middle with no side trip of disgust. Aren't they so considerate. But at least we're happy to some extent.

When I was little I never really got attention. I don't say it in a whiny way. Don't look at me when I say I really wanted attention. Don't laugh or say I was a stupid kid. Remember we're talking about the monster here. I never got a mother's love or parental supervision. I'm an orphan. My dad disappeared and my mother died in child birth. I wanted attention. Bad. So I decided a little fun wouldn't hurt and, you know, played a couple of pranks. They were ones that weren't accepted in society and I got into a LOT of trouble.

Finally one person decided to do something about it. No I wasn't punished. That's what I thought he would do. No, He took me in. This man is my idol, my father, my mentor, and the one person who understands me the most. This person is Iruka sensei.

He's a teacher. He originally worked in the Kingdom. But he also noticed the poverty. He couldn't turn a blind eye to people in need. So he packed his trunks and left to the Ruts.

The schools down in the Ruts aren't the best to tell you. They're more like a couple of chairs in a room. The supplies weren't the best. Sometimes the littler kids had to write in the dirt. Some really brilliant kids who could've gone far were stuck with lame jobs cause they didn't have the right education. It sucked. Majorly.

But because Iruka wanted the best for me he pulled a few strings and got me into an academy in the Middle. It was a cool experience being there. It was all fancy and snazzy and had great teachers. There were lots of kids in my class and most were so much more advanced than I was. I was the lowest in my class. I was terrible at math and calculations. I couldn't to anything. But with Iruka's help I passed with flying colors.

After graduation they put you into 3 man teams. You're stuck with the people in you team for the rest of your doggone life. Some people got some really lousy people in their team but I'm glad I got my teammates. I would have rather died than have that Inuzuka kid in my team.

Sakurea Haruno was on my team. She was the class beauty and brains. God, any guy would have loved to go out with her. Almost every guy. But she wouldn't even glance my way no matter what I did. Just like all the other girls in her class she was drooling over stupid Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's not only my other team mate but he's my best friend. His past is a sad one. He was actually from the Kingdom. His clan was a really powerful one too! But then something terrible happened. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was born.

Normally it would be rude to say someone being born was a bad thing but this was an exception. Itachi was a prodigy unlike any other. Mastering the Sharingan and out of academy at age 8, he was one powerful man. The Sharingan is a bloodline ability. If you ask me I just think it's a birth defect.

To test his power he killed off all of his clan leaving poor Sasuke as the only survivor. Itachi escaped and Sasuke had nowhere to go. He left for the Ruts leaving everything behind. He's my eternal rival. He's also the brother I always wanted.

Sasuke'a also a freak. Seriously! His main goal in life is to kill his brother and repopulate his clan. A long time before when we were still a group I would warn him Sakura was mine so there better not be any repopulating going on. I would get a slap to the head and win a smirk from my team leader, Kakashi sensei. It was just how things went.

Kakashi was a pretty kick ass teacher. He was a perv seeing as his favorite book is Icha Icha Paradise which he always had at hand. I learned many lessons from that book. But his moves were off the hook. He could probably kill like 50 people in a second. The only thing that really sucked was that he played favorites. Big time. He taught Sasuke chidori but not me. Honestly, What the HELL does Sasuke have that I don't?!

We were the best team there was. We were family. Sakura was optimistic and I was pessimistic. Sasuke was the one who pointed out the right from wrong. We were the perfect group. I wish I could say we lived happily for years and years but I'd be lying.

A couple years later Sasuke meets this guy named Orochimaru who tells Sasuke he knows where Itachi is. In fact he used to be in the same group as him.

There aren't many gangs in the Kingdom or the Middle seeing as the security and police there is too uptight. If there were any up there those guys had to be good. Most of the gangs stay in the Ruts where no one cares who beat each other up so long as civilians aren't caught up in it. We have a strict rule on that. My favorite past time was when Sasuke and I go out of our way, from the good of our hearts, to teach troublemakers that hurt our beloved people a little lesson. It was good back then.

This Orochimaru guy said Itachi belongs to this organization known as the Akatsuki that's up in the Kingdom. He offered to train Sasuke to kill his brother. That was an offer Sasuke couldn't refuse.

Orochimaru, I later found out, is an outlawed criminal like Itachi. He used to do experiments on humans. Live humans. Even though they thought he left the country it seems like he came back. He's a creepy guy who has the ability to control snakes. I also have reason to suspect his a pedophile because he must have hoaxed Sasuke to come to his liar of innocent little children. What a freak!

We tried to stop Sasuke. There was even a mission to prevent him from leaving us to go to Orochimaru. It was a hard mission at that.

So we, meaning me and him, had our final battle together. It was a tie. Actually he was so close to killing me but fro some reason he left me alive. I thank him for that. But I can never forgive him for leaving us, betraying our village, and most of all breaking Sakura's heart. She shed too many tears over him. So many tears he'll never care about.

Since I was weak enough to let Sasuke get away I decided to have Kakashi sensei train me. But he refused. Of course the special training was only for Sasuke. Even when he wasn't there he was still pampered like some princess.

So I tried training myself. That was working so well for me. Did you hear the sarcasm drip? That was until Ero-sennin came by. He saw that I had the fox within me but still decided to train me. But that's not even the best part! He also train my idol, the great 4th Hokage, the one who sealed the fox in me. It's funny because I should hate him for doing that to me but all I have is respect. He gave his life to this village and it's an honor to still be living.

I met Jiraiya when I went to a hot spring. He was peeping on the girls! What was really weird was that he was peeping on girls while sitting on a giant toad. Yeah I know, a freak snake man and a freak frog man. What has this world come to? He spends his free time wasting his money on women, drinks, and writing these perverted books that Kakashi is famous for reading.

He said he was busy and there was a lot of information he needed to gather in the kingdom. But with some skillful persuasion he decided to train me up in the Kingdom. That's where our story begins.

* * *

Rate and Review.

Thnx!


	2. Can't Stop The Rain

Can't Stop The Rain

-Cascada

Hello. I-I-I am H-H-Hinata Hyuuga. Ahem. I am Hinata Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga Clan throne. I am not very strong or powerful. I can last only 4 minutes in a fight against my cousin. But I assure you I am kind hearted.

Ever since my mother was told she was pregnant, it was decided I would be a boy. The astrologists predicted to and the clan leader needed a male heir. The whole house was excited for a baby male to arrive. My mother even drank herbs and medical drinks to assure I would be a boy. It was a very big disappointment and surprise that I turned out to be a girl. I try to make everyone happy. I really do.

My best friend is Tenten-san. I met Tenten-san one day in the bazaar. She asked if I could show her to the Hyuuga compound. On the way we talked and eventually became friends. She turned out to be sparring partners with Neji-nii-san. She is also best friends with my cousin Neji Hyuuga although he will not admit it.

My life isn't sad or interesting as Naruto's. But even I have sorrows.

What do you think it feels like if you turned out to be a disappointment to your family for being born? What would it fell like to know that you would one day be leader and to know that everyone who says they believe in you is secretly telling themselves that I am not worthy. How would you feel to know your younger sister by 5 years surpassed you? To know that your cousin, you could say brother, hates you with all his heart for something you never did. But most of all, how would it feel like to fall in love with someone you know you can never be with because of your families pride or his background, whether or not his heart is in the right place.

* * *

Review and Rate

;]


	3. Love At First Sight

Love At First Sight

-Kylie Minogue

"Hey! Jiraiya! What the hell? When are we going to start training?!" I yelled at the stupid old man in front of me. We where in the Middle looking for a place to go train. Jiraiya promised me a practice arena up in the Kingdom but of course he was to cheap to do the work.

So we were currently in a market place of some sort. It was humid outside and I didn't even have any breakfast. At 11 in the morning you tend to get hungry. We walked towards training ground. That is until he noticed a billboard that sported his two most favorite things. Women and alcohol. He stopped dead in his tracks to see exactly what it was the billboard was advertising.

"Watakane Day and Night Clun. Sounds like a good place to go." He spoke aloud. He was practically drooling in front of it. Many women were throwing harsh glares at him. I rolled my eyes. Damn it! What am I supposed to do now? Join him as he get's wasted?

"Hello Ero-sennin? Yeah this is Naruto. You know, the guy you're supposed to be training? Yeah, I need that now to bring Sasuke back. So if we could move along and start my training already!" I waved my hands in front of his face. Jiraiya glared back at me then sighed.

"Look Naruto. I know you're really intent on this 'Let's go find Sasuke' crap but I really need some alone time." He paused as he stole a glance back at the sign. Since when do old men need 'alone time'?

"So I've decided. I need to do research. Some heavy duty research." He giggled. God, what a sick man. " Plus you need to hang out and find some less intent on revenge friends. Do some shopping. Sakura would love stuff from the Kingdom." He hinted. My ear perked up. Jiraiya knew a lot about girls and Sakura did like presents.

"As if. She probably forgot me by now. It's been half a year since she left to become a doctor. She probably already forgot all about me. I bet I don't even exist to her." I said in dissatisfaction.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're not someone who's easy to forget."

"Well, still. And what kind of 'research' is this anyways? One of your pervy schemes isn't it, ERO-SENNIN?" I emphasized loudly. People looked our way.

"Naruto! Say that one more time and I'll rip your vocal chords out. Augh, please Naruto. Here, we'll go out separate ways in the morning and I'll meet you at the training grounds at 1. That way we have at least 5 hours to train and we'll be back at the apartment for dinner. Sound good to you?"

"You won't be late right?" I asked him cautiously. He was slowly backing away.

"Yeah yeah. Just go on. Am scram." He ushered me away. He swiftly scampered away into the crowd. It was as if he wasn't even there. _Honestly! Information my ass. He's just going to go to some bar and come back too drunk to teach. The guy's an asshole._

I wandered around the area for a while. I'd never been to such a place before. A whole other world was slowly unraveling in front of me. I remembered as we left. Iruka warned me to be safe and not to look to much like an idiot. I close my mouth since it was wide open. The people here were much happier than the ones in the Ruts. They were much cleaner and had better etiquette. Made me feel the need to throw something at them. See how they respond you know?

So anyways, I was just walking around. It was a very wide street but occasionally there where these huge banners hung up above big gates that were wide open. They were all entrances to different bazaars. They were all colorful and big but the best of the pick was at the very end. It glowed I tell ya. It was as if it were calling me. The entrance read _The Great Nefera Bazaar_. If that wasn't enough the closer you got to it the better I felt. It was magical. I promise! As soon as I entered those gates I was smiling from ear to ear.

At first it was pretty normal. There were jewelry stalls and flower shops. Some girls were even looking my way. I did look good. Plus I had grown a lot in the last few months. But as you got in deeper there was some pretty creepy shit in there. There was one stall that, I swear to god, was trying to get me to buy a shrunken monkey head. Another stall had something that looked like feet in a bottle of blue green liquid. Gross.

But it wasn't until I noticed the plumpest and juiciest apples I had ever seen on this blessed earth that I realized how hungry I was.

Hinata P.O.V.

I woke up late that morning. It was almost 9 when I opened me eyes. I was scared at what my father would say when he found out about this but I remembered he had a meeting that morning. I quickly dressed. I had worn my favorite light blue night dress and I really didn't want to change. As I put on a more suitable dress, I looked at the enormous white calendar that adorned my wall. The 14th day of the month of Arrivals. _Meet Tenten at 11_ was scrawled in the small box.

I hastily left the room forgetting my money in my dresser drawer. I was in too much of a hurry to remember. Quickly, I locked my room in case Hanabi decided to snoop through, which she did when she had the chance. Once I was sure the locks were working properly I walked through the garden and the servants quarters and through the back doors. There I saw Goro-san. He was the guard there. He was the closest thing to a grandfather. I admired him. He always stood there diligently. I looked at him and smiled.

"O-Ohayo, G-G-Goro-san. H-How are you th-this m-m-morning?" I asked sweetly. He was an elderly man. He looked weak but one should never estimate his strength. But at this moment he smiled back until his mustache touched his eyes.

"Going to the bazaars Hinata-sama? Well be sure to tell Tenten-san that Neji-sama needs her an hour earlier today. Something about going to meet someone later. Also, Hiashi-sama is coming back from his regular meetings early. You know you're the only one who makes his tea the way he likes it. So be sure to be here to greet him!" He had meant for this to cheer me up. I smiled back. It was fake but he wouldn't know. He would never know.

Was making tea all I was good for? He called upon Hanabi to spar with him but me to make his tea. I put that too the back of my mind. _I should be in a happy mood because I am going to see Tenten-san._

I walked down the usual streets I would normally take. I stopped ever so often to see what was new or what was on sale. Then a young man about my age caught my eyes. He was just standing there murmuring something by an apple stall.

He was so handsome. He had unnaturally blond hair. It was always so odd to see blond hair here. It was either gray, black, or brown but blond. What a rare sight. His eyes were even more dazzling. He had blue eyes capable of stopping a storm. There were so clear. Blue eyes and blond hair was only known to the 4th Hokage!

I looked around to make sure no one saw me ogling at this new boy. What would they say if they saw the Hyuuga heiress watching some boy on the streets. It was going to be hard just to talk with this boy.

I was never fond of striking conversation with me. I was at the ripe of 18 and many suitors have already came for me. Either Hiashi-sama did not like the man or Hanabi refused to even give another a second chance. She would not allow someone incapable to marry her sister. I suppose this is her sisterly love she is showing.

Thank goodness though. I would have been stuck with some of the worst men ever. Just their habits alone disgusted me. Their personalities were even more so.

So my time as a bachelorette was lengthened.

What really bothers me is I'm not marrying someone I want to marry. I'm not in love with any of the men that come to the compound to claim my hand in marriage. Don't they realize I want to fall in love. I want it to last forever. I want something that can't be taken away by my father or cousin. I put these depressing thought of marriage to the back of my head. Before I even realized it I was walking closer and close to the boy.

I heard him mutter something about 'no money' and 'hungry'.

Naruto P.O.V.

"T-Take an a-apple. I'll p-p-pay for it." Huh? I looked to see a girl. Her face was bright red and she was looking straight at the ground. I looked around to see if she was talking to someone else.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry. I w-w-was talking to y-you. P-Please take a-an apple." She stuttered and stumbled over her words. Was she okay? But why was this random girl talking to me?

"Really? Thanks!" I grabbed an apple and took a healthy bite out of it. I glanced at her again. She had pale skill. Almost white but it was slightly red. Her hair was braided back but some strands of hair covered her face. I was unable to see her eyes 'cause she would only look down. All together she was really pretty.

Score one for Uzumaki! I grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it.

Just then I saw her worry. She was looking into her purse. The girl dug through it trying to find something. I had a bad feeling.

"S-Sir." She looked at the store man. He was a big macho guy with gross arm hair all over. He reminded me of some kind of troll. I bet he used to be a prison warden. Maybe even one of the prisoners. He looked at the girl.

"Yeah what?" He asked her in an uncaring tone.

"I s-seemed to h-have f-forgotten my m-money at the m-m-moment. C-Could I p-possibly p-pay you back t-tomorrow." She stuttered with a very worried look. I looked at the man. He looked as though she asked in to dance on the streets. He looked at me then back to the girl.

"Listen girly. He already bit the apple. So either pay or do work. Hard work!!" He emphasized and grabbed the girls wrists to intimidate her. This man looked really tough. Shit. He was almost 6' 2". I would have clubbed him but I can't fight a civilian. I had to step in between them though. I couldn't just ditch this girl.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled at the man. He turned to glare at me.

"She has to pay." He objected letting go of the girl's wrists. He took a step out of the stall and was a foot in front of me. Crap. I was only up to his shoulder. I tried to casually stand on my toes to try to look down on him. He raised an eyebrow.

"But she can't"

"Then?" He asked questioning what I'd do if he didn't listen.

"I bit the apple." I pointed out.

"Then you pay."

"I can't." I was obvious from the fact that I would've in the first place.

"Then I take the girly." His voice sounded frustrated.

"You can't" I stared back. Although I haven't had any good points I wasn't going to lose this argument.

"That's way to many 'cants'' ain't it?" He took his arm out ready for a strong swing. I need it was going to hurt and I was going to take it like a man. I couldn't hit him back and I had to stand up for this girl.

But for someone reason the girl stepped in front of me.

Hinata P.O.V.

I watched as this man was about to hit the boy who was going to be beaten for my mistake. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. I stepped in between the two.

I swirled around and shot a glance at the apple man. I felt a pulse in my eyes and I knew I had activated the Byakugan. I watched as the man's anger washed into a frightened look as he stared into my eyes. I was nervous. I didn't want to intimidate this man but I couldn't let the boy get hurt.

I noticed the boy stole a glance and I knew what he saw. Pearly light eyes were now a deep lavender. The veins popped around my eyes.

The man jumped back.

"Hyuuga-sama. Please. If you had told me who you were I would have let you go. I need the money you know? I can't just let people take my products. You understand right?" He asked very nervous. If I told my father he would be out of the Kingdom before sunset. I was unable to say anything. All I did was nod and told him I'd pay him back tomorrow and quickly walked off. I didn't even look back at the blond boy.

What had I done? Now swarms of people were going to come near me. Gossip would spread. Worse, what would Hiashi-sama say if he knew I was wandering out of the compound. _This isn't good _I thought as I saw people watch me as a walked by. I walked at a faster rate. I walked on without paying attention to where I was going. An arm came out of nowhere and caught me behind at scarf stall.

"Hey! Who are you? You just walked off without saying Hi?" Replied the blue eyed man smiling.

* * *

Review and Rate

:-|


	4. At The Beginning

At The Beginning

-Donna Lewis & Richard Marx

Naruto P.O.V

I stood there smiling at her. Brilliantly, if I do say so myself. She ran off without even a word after she saved me butt back there. I had to say thanks. So I grabbed her from behind some heavily draped and overly perfumed stall.

She was looking at me as though I was an assassin sent to kill her or something. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hey? Hello? Are you there?" I asked worried. She broke out of her trance. Good! She was okay.

"So what's your name? Oh! And thanks for saving me back there!" I smiled again. Her head suddenly dropped. She looked at the ground and her face turned red. She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Uh sorry. I didn't catch that."

"M-My name is H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga." She stuttered. _What a weird girl _I thought.

"Oh that's a pretty name." I was trying to flatter the girl. Jiraiya said it was the best way to get someone on your good side. Besides, she did have a pretty name. But I really wanted to know what she did with her eyes.

"Hey, what was it you did with you eyes. That was pretty awesome! One of my friends can do something like that with his eyes except is much more different." I smiled curious.

"I mean it was really cool. I just wanted to know about it is all." The weird girl was still looking towards the ground. She looked up surprised.

"You d-don't kn-know about th-th B-Byakugan? I-It's a s-special b-blood line l-limit that l-l-let's me see th-through things. Only the H-Hyuuga C-Clan had th-this l-l-limit. You d-do know a-about the H-Hyuuga c-clan, right?" She asked curiously. I guess from my expression she realized I obviously had no clue.

"Y-You're n-n-not from a-around h-here?"

"Not really. I'm actually from the Ruts. I came up here to train." I stated hoping she wouldn't pity me. I've had enough of that for one life time. I glanced at her expression and it was in wonder.

"F-From the R-Ruts? Th-That's impress-ssive. B-But wh-why would you n-need tr-training?" She asked curiously. I gave her a brief description on what she needed to know. My friend left and I have to get him back.

"Oh h-how s-sad." She stepped up trying to grabbed onto something to hold her up.

"It's fine. I'm okay." I held out my hand for her to grab. "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Oh. N-Nice to m-m-meet y-you. Naruto-san." She bowed lightly. She really was noble. Now that I think about it she had an ivory dress on.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

"Oh n-no! I r-really must go. I have t-to m-m-meet someone!" She hastily grabbed her dress up and ran. I chases after her trying to pull her back.

"Wait!" I shouted. She turned her head, still running, face red as a tomato.

"Will you be here tomorrow? Same time same place?" I shouted hoping she would say yes. It was nice having someone to hang out with. She slowed down and smiled lightly.

"Yes." She bowed her head. With that she kicked her heals and raced away.

Hinata P.O.V.

I smiled and raced away. Just a few minutes ago this dazzling boy had pulled me aside and talked to me. I felt my cheeks get red thinking about it. My head was starting to feel light.

He was from the Ruts wasn't he? What a brave man. He was even willing to take a punch to the face for me.

I was getting a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just then the bells rang and I took the opportunity to escape. I had to meet Tenten. Something about him made me feel happy. Someone other than Tenten wanted to talk to me. But it was an unnatural feeling. One I've never experienced.

I grabbed the hem of my dress and ran off. I told him I had to meet a friend. I was already half of an hour late!

He followed after and asked me to meet him again tomorrow.

I said yes. I said yes. I would have said it one million times. I didn't even think about it. I just said yes.

As I raced down the streets, not caring who looked or noticed my behavior, I laughed aloud. I was so joyous I had to let it out. I wondered if this is what it felt like when birds flew. So free and happy?

I spotted Tenten by the kunai stall where we first met. I stopped by her and tried to catch my breath. She jumped back in surprise.

"Wow Hinata! You're late. You're never this late. Where we're you?" Without a warning I giggled. I was thinking of that boy. That pretty boy with blue eyes who would have taken any blow for me. Only after a couple minutes did I realize she was talking to me. I look up at her face and it was contorted in surprise and nervousness.

"Hinata?" She asked worried about my mental state.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I just met a boy, no a man, a wonderful man. He was amazing and handsome and had such beautiful blue eyes. He was heroic and kind and gracious. We made eye contact and everything went up from there." I spilled out. We sat at the fountains edge and I told my story of meeting Naruto. She had an enormous smile on her face by the end.

"Sounds like your in love." She laughed. I shook my head trying to convey 'No' but it failed seeing as I was blushing.

"Tenten. I just met him. He's my friend is all!" I said warily.

"Sure sure. So did you stutter?" She knew I stuttered when I talked. I even stuttered when I first met her. But we met up everyday because she is my best friend so I gradually loosened up. I no longer stutter around her.

"Yes." I mumbled. She chuckled smugly.

"So you ever going to see him again?" She looked hopeful. It's not everyday I decide to talk to someone new.

"An apple stall." Realization then hit me. "But I don't know where." Tenten laughed harder this time.

"You met a boy, buy him an apple, round up trouble, decided to meet him but you have no idea where he is?" She was howling by now.

"Tenten. This isn't funny." I was really embarrassed. It wasn't my fault.

"You know what? It's okay! We'll search the whole bazaar if we have to find your dream boy."

She looked at my red face and went into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Review and Rate.

:]


	5. Brighter Than Sunshine

So I got 5 chapter out in 2 days! What a record!

Thanks to Rose Tiger (Agree with the 'DOWN WITH DANZO' campaign) and P5yCH0 (frickin awesome name) for my first reviews on this!  


* * *

Brighter Than Sunshine

-Aqualung

The morning was bright. For some reason it was much more lighter than any other day. I suppose it was my imagination. Ever since I had that run in with Naruto-kun everything seemed happier.

I didn't have many friends. Actually, Tenten is my only one. I was about to meet someone new! Excitement rushed through my veins. My adrenaline was pumped. Even Hanabi seemed kinder and Neji's glares were less harsh.

It was also my first time talking to a boy. Of course I have talked to boys before. But they are all my cousins. I already know them and have grown up with them. But Naruto-kun was a man I had never met. I was itching to see those bright blue eyes again.

This time Tenten would come to the Hyuuga Compound. She said she would be there every step of the way starting from the first: getting there.

"Waiting for someone, Hinata-sama?" Asked the unnaturally calm man that stood near the gates. He stared straight at me but avoided eye contact. We rarely made eye contact. Mainly because I was too shy and the hatred in Neji's eyes were too much to bear.

"Y-Yes. I a-am w-w-waiting for T-Tenten-san." I stuttered. Neji respectfully nodded and moved closer to the gates. He glanced outside.

"She will be here soon." I didn't ask how he knew. His eyes told me everything. The Hyuuga blood line limit was the Byakugan. It gave us the ability to see through objects. More importantly, we are able to see others vital areas like blood flow or chakra points. He could spot Tenten whether she was miles away.

"T-Thank y-you. Would you c-care t-to stay an-nd greet h-her?" I already knew the answer.

"No. I'm sorry to leave but I am needed elsewhere." Neji replied without a hint of any emotion. "Excuse me. I expect Hiashi-sama is waiting for me."

Neji left dutifully. What he forgot to mention was the fact he would rather fight 10 assassins than stay with me for one more minute. But I suppose the message was still loud and clear.

Tenten came moments later. She was immediately let in. The guards are Hyuuga. Tenten comes everyday and if she was a fraud they would know. As she walked in her eyes scanned the room. Even though she would never tell me, I knew she was looking for whether or not Neji was in the room.

They have an unspoken agreement. Neji and Tenten, I mean. They only talk or meet up with each other when they are positive no one else is around. It's more of something Neji implemented. Tenten tries to break that habit. She used to try and talk to him in front of other Hyuuga.

Don't think too bad of Neji. They do go out as friends. But it's always formal. This formality bothered Tenten greatly. But she never told Neji. Come to think of it she never tells me much about their relationship or exactly what it is they do.

"We're only friends. Even though I'm very good friends with you I can't possibly break the unspoken promise your idiot cousin holds me by." That was all she would disclose on the matter.

"Let's go Hinata. We have to find this place first." Tenten hastily grabbed my hand as we ran through the gates. She was as excited as I was. I suppose she was happy that I had finally taken an interest in meeting new people. She was smiling wider than before and even said hi to the people she really despised. I could tell it was going to be a good day.

Naruto P.O.V.

Sun light hit my eyes the moment they opened. It blinded me for a couple seconds. AUGH! I was way too tired to get up. Stuffing the pillows over my head, I started to go back to sleep. I imagined soft pink hair and green eyes. Suddenly they disappeared and Sasuke appeared. I got so angry I went to punch that douche bag but Sakura appeared in front of him. She glared daggers t me. When Sakura is mad all hell breaks loose.

"He may be a traitor Naruto!" She screamed. My dreamland shook. "But I love him. You're nothing compared to him!"

I shot out of bed.

"What a nasty wake up call." I muttered to myself.

"HEY ERO-SENNIN! When are we going to get breakfast? Hello? JIRAIYA?! Are ya there?!" I shuffled out of bed. I went to Jiraiya's bed only to find it empty.

"Shit. That asshole didn't even wake me up!" I furiously kicked his bed. I thought we had a deal. He'd wake me up if he woke up first. And I'd do the same for him.

"Jiraiya!" I screamed into the air. " I hope you get so drunk you end up sleeping with an ugly man!"

As if my curse was going to work. The only thing it would do is curse the guy Ero-Sennin slept with.

I got some grub from the kitchen and sat on Jiraiya's bed. I hoped he would realize it was me would dropped food on it.

As I was chowing down noodles, I looked at the clock. _11:36_. Something told me I was forgetting something. I kept eating while watching the clock tick. Pearly white eyes flashed through my mind. Being as stupid as I am it took me minutes to understand what that meant. Once it hit me I jumped up.

"Shit! The girl from the bazaar!" I grabbed my jacket and rushed the door. Just as I was about to leave, I ran back to Jiraiya's bed and shoved some noodles under his pillow.

"Serves him right."

Hinata P.O.V.

It took us quite a while where it was he wanted us to meet him. At exactly 11 o'clock we were at the apple stall. I apologized to the vendor and paid him double. But the boy, Naruto-kun, was no where to be found. So I then thought it was that scarf stall he was referring too. I was giddy with excitement. Although that didn't show, my nervousness did. I tripped and stumbled. Hyuuga's were suppose to have perfect balance. My hands shook like crazy. It was as if they were hyperventilating. Hopefully Naruto-kun wouldn't notice.

He wasn't at the scarf stall either.

"Maybe he's back at that apple stall." We spent half of an hour trying to figure out where he was.

"Maybe he's a no show." Tenten sighed. She promptly sat down and rolled her eyes. "Let's forget about this kid and go get you that new shawl you were looking at."

"No." I said with determination. Tenten looked surprised. She quickly masked that surprise with a smirk.

"Hinata's got the hots for her blond babe." Tenten mocked me. She jabbed her boney fingers into my side causing me to giggle. She repeatedly tickled me shouting the words 'Hinata's got a crush'. After regaining my composure I pointed towards the east.

"Why d-don't we g-go check with the f-f-fountain?" She nodded ad we silently walked there. It made Tenten uncomfortable when I stuttered around her. We had known each other long enough that I no longer stutter around her. I knew she would never judge me. But I did stutter in public. She would never say anything about it but I knew what she would have said.

"_Hinata. No one here is going to care. You're a Hyuuga. They wouldn't dare criticize you. Plus, I'm here. Why do you do that?"_

It's not as if I choose too.

"Hinata?" Tenten looked at me confused.

"W-What?"

"I said, why is it we're at the fountain?" She placed one hand on her hop and a foot on the fountain's edge.

This fountain is a very unique one. It serves a dual purpose. When it was first built, the builders of The Great Nefera Bazaar were originally going to make a mosaic map. But one of them pointed out that more stalls would be set up and some would leave.

A fountain was then decided to be built. It would serve as both a decoration and a map. Once a stall was set up they would glue a small stone, color coordinated to the type of good it would sell, to the bottom of the fountain. If a stall left they would simply scrape off their pebble. A simple and easy plan. It also proved that the store was register. The Kingdom is a very orderly place.

"I thought he might be here." I twirled my fingers and avoided eye contact. Tenten sighed. She moved from her spot and gently patter my shoulder.

"You really want to meet this kid, huh?" I nodded still looking at the ground. "Fine. We'll go back an tell the apple guy and the scarf guy that if they spot a blond boy to tell him to go to the fountain."

We speedily walked back to the stall. A couple of times Tenten stepped to chat with some boys who fancied her. "It's only their company that appeals to me. Not them" is what she would say.

I stopped to look at a pair of sea green earrings when Tenten grabbed my arms.

"Is that him?" She pointed, her mouth open, to a man with spiked hair who was wearing the same jacket as the day before. He looked even more beautiful. He turned our way and waved. I felt my face heat up.

Naruto P.O.V.

It had been 5 minutes since I got there. I was so worried she left and forgot about me. _That would make two people_ I thought thinking back to the nightmare I had earlier. Sakura couldn't side with that traitors, could she?

I looked around for Hinata. She wasn't someone you wouldn't notice. That girl was very pretty. Her hair swept down to her hips. It was almost a dark blue color in the sunlight. And of course those yes. They were wicked. Not to mention she had a pretty hot body.

The description fit the girl almost 20 feet away. She brought along her friend. The other girl had brown hair that was tied into 2 doughnuts, one on each side of her head. They stared right at me. The bunhead pointed in my area.

"Hey there!" I waved at them, dodging the crowd to get closer. Her pale face was slightly pink. Probably due to the intense heat. It was too hot out. I would've taken off my jacket if it weren't for the fact I forgot to wear my shirt. Don't judge! I was in a hurry!

"Hey! Sorry I was so late. My, uh, mentor decided not to wake me up. Hope you guys weren't waiting too long." _Maybe if I smile I can get away with it._ Which obviously worked. It looked like the brown haired girl was about to say something but Hinata spoke first.

"No, n-not too long. It's n-nice to s-see y-you again." She bowed. I looked confused and awkwardly nodded. The other girl laughed which wasn't necessary. I glared hard at her and she smirked.

"This is my dear friend Tenten." Hinata introduced. "Tenten, this is Naruto-san." Tenten extended her hand. _Who still shakes their hand?_ I wondered. But apparently it's common courtesy so I took it.

"Naruto is just fin." I grinned showing off my pearly whites. She grimaced. I was sure I brushed my teeth. Or did I?

"-San" she mentioned.

"What?" What the hell did she mean by 'san'?

"Call me Tenten-san. I'm not quick to drop honorifics." She informed me. Hinata smiled shyly so I suppose this Tenten-_san_ was insulting me. For the time being.

The silence was getting awkward.

"So what do you usually do?" I asked. Hopefully we weren't going for tea.

"Sh-Shop sometime. Mostly watch st-street p-performances or p-p-practice." She was adorable. But she muttered most of it so I wasn't really sure what she just said. I moved closer.

"What didya say?" I made a point by cupping my ears.

"She said she shop, watch performances, and train." Bunhead was looking through a selection of bracelets. She grabbed Hinata's wrist and tied a bracelet on her.

"Isn't this one pretty? Wan't me to buy it for you. It's too flashy for me." She directed to Hinata but looked at me. I totally knew she was testing my patience. What a jerk comparing me to a bracelet! I let it go.

"So what do you guys train for. Dances?" I asked genuinely interested. Tenten scoffed. Hinata tapped her shoulder and looked at her.

"H-Hyuuga's d-don't dance. We f-fight j-j-just like you. I'm t-trying to g-g-get better so Tenten-_san_," She stressed. Tenten rolled her eyes but smiled softly, "is helping me train."

"Training? Woah that's awesome! So I bet that Bakura thing helps right?" I was totally impressed. This girl who looked like a fragile doll could kick butt. Ruining the moment, Tenten laughed hysterically.

"Bakura." She shouted in between laughs. "I've never heard that before. Wait 'til Lee hears about this. Neji'll freak." She used me should as leverage. I sharply moved causing her to fall. She totally would've deserved it if she hadn't spun around catching herself. Instead of glaring at me like I expected her to do, she just moved back to the bracelets.

"It's B-Byakugan, Naruto-s-san."

"Naruto's fine." I instructed her. Naruto-san sounded gross.

"N-Naruto-kun." She tried out. No one called me Naruto-kun. I liked it. But then I finally noticed her stuttering.

"Why do you stutter?" I asked unashamed. I could see Tenten smirk from the corner of my eye. I was getting sick of her.

"It's j-just. W-Well I'm n-not c-comfortable. I s-suppose." She twirled her finger. I moved closer.

"So you don't like me?"

Hinata P.O.V

"It's n-not th-that I d-don't like y-you." I muttered as her was inching closer. "I'm n-not used t-to you. I b-barely kn-know you."

How was I supposed to explain this to him without getting the wrong impression across? He moved much closer. Before I could control it he was at least 4 inches from my face. I don't exactly remember what happened next.

Naruto P.O.V.

"You can trust me." I told her. Her face was redder than a tomato. I felt someone pull my collar back. Tenten had shoved me out of the way to catch Hinata. I guess she fainted. At the time I thought it was the heat that got her.

"Don't you know anything about personal space, you dolt?!" She screamed at me trying to wake Hinata up.

"What did I do?"

"Whatever. Just help me get her to the fountain. It's dead center of the bazaar. Come one before a crowd starts!" Sure enough people were watching us drag her away. Didn't they have anything better to do?

We quickly get her to this huge fountain. I gotta tell you this thing is enormous. I mean I could even bath 20 dogs in it. It's crazy.

Tenten set Hinata down gently on the fountain edge. She turned to me. I expected harsh words.

"You're an idiot you know." She said without looking at me.

"Hey it's not my-"

"Listen." She cut me off. "She's really shy. Self conscious. She get's nervous over the smallest things. It's all her families fault." I could hear the resentment in her voice. I sat down beside Hinata. Tenten splashed water on her.

Hinata P.O.V.

Something cool dripped down my neck. I slowly opened my eyes recollecting my memory of what just happened. Once they were fully open I saw a pair of blue eyes too close to my face.

"Hinata! Are you o-" I blacked out again.

Naruto P.O.V.

She opened her eyes. But the moment she saw me she turned bright red and once more fainted.

"Augh! Stay away from her face." Tenten slapped me upside the head. Dam that girl hit hard! She looked hesitantly at the big clock hanging near a door. Hinata woke up just then.

"I'm s-sorry." She muttered. I helped her back up. She was surprisingly light. Her face turned red.

"Oh no you don't." I caught her before she even fell. Her cheeks flushed.

"How embarrassing." A frown played upon her lips. I could see she was truly embarrassed.

"I've done worse. This one time I accidentally entered a woman's locker room. They hung me from a flagpole. I was only eight!" I muttered frustrated from a past memory. Hinata giggled. It was sweet. I bet I was grinning from ear to ear.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, trust me I would, I have to go. I'm late." She threw a worried look at Hinata who nodded in understanding. "Neji is going to have me skinned. See you later Hinata." She nodded at me. She jet off amongst the crowd.

"What was that about?"

"My cousin is her sparring partner. He is strict." She looked away so I knew she wouldn't tell me more.

"So whaddya want to do now?" I rubbed my head again. That hit from stupid Bunhead still hurt.

"Th-There are s-some st-street performances y-you might enjoy." She said nodding to another road. I took her word for it and followed her lead. I could tell it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Review and Rate

:S


	6. Must Have Done Something Right

This is the longest chapter so far. Take your time in reading it!

I apologize to Anzer'ke. My beta-reader bailed on me. So I just got this back. :C. But I promise to find one!

Also thanks to my reviewers Rose Tiger, P5yCH0, piratequeen11, and Anzer'ke!

* * *

Must Have Done Something Right

-Relient K

Hinata P.O.V.

Ever since our first encounter life had been looking up. Naruto and I had been meeting up for 2 weeks or so and it became a routine. I would go to meet him, he would come late, we would laugh and be happy. Happy is a good thing. It is a very good thing. I can't remember the last time I had laughed this much. Each smile of his had my eyes bright and wide. Each joke unleashed a sensation in my chest that forced me the giggle. Each day made my life better. It made me happier.

I knew the whole Hyuuga house could tell something was different about me. Hanabi smirked when I passed by. Hiashi-sama would raise an eyebrow when he saw me smiling because I was thinking of a joke or story Naruto-kun had told me. Neji looked ready to admit me to a hospital when I laughed in the tea room. I heard what they said about me. The three different compounds had three different theories.

"She must have met up with one of the suitors. Of course after conversation with him she must have taken a liking to him." The main house had jumped to such a conclusion. It was odd how such a dark and ambiguous family could have such optimistic thoughts.

"She must have realized she is doomed to a miserable life and is now trying to make up for the void of happiness soon too come." Neji explained to the second branch of the Hyuuga branch. Unsurprisingly, they agreed. It pained me that what they said was true. Not the part about making up for it now but the fact that I was doomed to a miserable life. The whole family knew, even hoped, I would be incompetent as a leader. It was Neji's dream to rule over the main branch so he could finally get rid of the curse seal on his forehead. 'Void of happiness' rung in my head.

But, laughable as it is, it was the servants who hit it dead on.

"Poor bird. She's found someone who makes her heart beat twice as a normal persons would." A maid whom I was all too familiar with giggled. She took on the responsibility to act as my second mother when my own would not take up her motherly duties. "I hoped to see the day when Little Miss Hinata Hyuuga blushed because of a man. I betcha he's a real looker not that it'd matter to the my cherry now would it? She'dn't care if he was hunched in the back so long as his heart, and hands mind you, were in the right place. But my gut tells me he's a tall and mighty man. My love only deserves a man who's got a face to match that big 'ole heart of hers. His arms be strong enough to keep her safe but gentle enough to keep her warm. The man I wish for my poppet must be a jokester. It would do her some good to laugh. He gotta laugh at his own faults but never laugh at hers cause she might turn red as these knickers she's got." Mariana babbled as she pulled out a pair of my undergarments to show the others. They howled in laughter and gossiped about what he would look like. I couldn't help but laugh as they chattered away.

My days with Naruto-kun were the same. We always met by the apple stand. Some days he would buy an apple for me as the man behind the counter chuckled muttering 'young love'. I would blush and Naruto would be oblivious. I never minded though.

My favorite thing about Naruto was the thing I envied most. He could easily express himself. Just by walking down a road he was able to make a whole street cheer up with his smile. He made friends with everyone and fought with anyone. He had an aura of innocence and strength. A feeling that was so powerful anyone in a ten foot radius can't help but share the same emotion as him. Even I suddenly become passionate about the difference between the horse stance and a simple blocking technique.

He became fast friends with Tenten. Although it was a rough start they gradually softened. It was almost a mutual understanding over something they both cared about. Now and then conversation would start only to have it break into a fight and end with Tenten slapping Naruto down. He never fought back and took it. This, of course, bothered Tenten greatly. She could take anything he threw at her but he wouldn't make a move. He put honor before his pride. I liked that about him.

I liked everything about him.

My life couldn't improve.

Naruto P.O.V.

"Life is such a beautiful thing!" I shouted as a slung an arm around Jiraiya's shoulder. He looked at me odd. I just grinned back. Even close to kissing the old geezer. Man was it good to be alive.

"Naruto what exactly is it you do when I'm not around?" Jiraiya asked worried. "You're not into drugs are you?"

"Stupid old man of course not! You can be a real pain!" Skipping to the kitchen, I grabbed the nearest container and chugged down the milk in it. I've had a bad experience with bad milk so right after I check the date. All good!

"I just meet up with the nicest person on the planet!" I chirped. Chirped, yes, chirped. Yeah, I'm not kidding. Like a friggin' bird. Tweet tweet. Jiraiya had a nasty smile on his face.

"Sounds like you got yourself a girl." Stupid perv was about to leave. Before he did he made a snide comment. "Use protection."

I would have chewed him up if he hadn't raced out of there. _Stupid Sensei. I hope those whores steal his clothes_. My curses weren't working these days. But I wouldn't let his stupid comment ruin my day. I grabbed my jacket and check myself in the mirror before I left.

"Looking good Naruto!" I winked to myself. I had a huge smirk on my face until I remember Sasuke. He used to laugh whenever I did this.

"Stupid Sasuke. If only he could see me now. Bet I look so much better." I murmured to myself walking out of the apartment complex. It was still scorching outside but I wouldn't take off my jacket. What if she might need it? Who knew?

The street I walked down was vibrant as ever. I noticed a new apparel stall. I thought to stop and look for a necklace or dress for Hinata. Something to make me seem less useless. She always bought me things. If my eyes wandered on something for too long she bough it. Almost like a reflex. She did the same for Tenten. Bun Head was more skilled at persuading Hinata she didn't want whatever it was Hinata demanded to buy whereas I had no idea how to put her down. Her eyes didn't screamed _Buy IT!_ but they subtly told me it would make her happier. I swear she was using hypnotism. But every time she pulled me aside to buy whatever ridiculous thing I had my eyes on she convinced me she needed to buy it for me. I couldn't say no. Not when those pearly lavender pupils lit up when I tried on a stupid yellow band or some lame necklace.

I wanted to present her with something for her to claim. It had to be something she couldn't refuse and something that made up for all those gifts piled up under my bed.

But I didn't have much time to choose. The bells rang signaling it was now 11:30. _Crap_. I was late again. I knew Hinata could care less. She was the most patient woman in the world. It was Tenten that bothered me. She acted like an older sister or something. I respected her, I suppose, but she scared the shit out of me, almost like Tsunade-baa-chan.

I raced through the crowd as usual until I was directly in front of the two I was there to see. Hinata was having a chat with apple man, whose name I still didn't know, and Tenten was flirting shamelessly with the many guys crowded around her.

"It's their company that appeals to me. Not them." Bun Head scoffed when I told her to stop being such a player. The hoard of men scrambled away, some even daring to glare at me. I ignored it.

"Why not just date one of them. It's sad to see all those guys going after a witch like you." I smirked. She turned to Hinata and asked her why she was able to stand my voice. I knew I won. It wasn't that she didn't have an answer. On the contrary I bet she had a menacing one planned out in her head. But something kept her from saying anything about her personal life. When I asked Hinata about it she told me it would involve Tenten breaking a promise she made to herself. Hinata explained to me that, not unlike me, Tenten had someone she was willing to train and fight for.

"But you see he is not one for telling others unnecessary information. Tenten made a personal pact to agree to the same terms he keeps on the subject. She refuses to speak anymore on the subject." She looked away meaning the topic was closed. I didn't mind. I guess I understood Tenten more. By the way Hinata made it sound it was as if Tenten and her secret man were like Sakura and I. He didn't notice her. Most likely looked down on her. Sakura was the exact same. Even though we both knew who was stronger, she still looked down on me as if my existence meant little to her. It must have hurt. No. I was sure it had. Tenten didn't look our way as Hinata explained it. She looked almost sad, even unsure, about what was going on.

The apple stall man threw an apple my way. I caught it with minimal effort. Grinning, I took a chunk out of it. The beefy vendor snickered and gave a thumbs up indicating it was on him. I mimicked to show my thanks. He always had the best apples. There wasn't an apple on earth that was sweeter or crunchier than these. Almost as if Kami-sama himself had blessed this guy as 'Apple Guy' and all the apples he grew had magic in it.

We took the same streets we always took. Occasionally we'd watch a performance or I'd talk to someone I just met for the fun of it. Hinata was greeted by someone she knew. A guy who looked to be in his late thirties. Tenten almost growled as she quickly stood beside Hinata. Although her face was calm I could see the tension in the Hyuuga's eyes. As much as I should have taken her left side, something caught my eyes. A small blue whistle, barely bigger than my thumb, attached to a gold chain was being sold at a kiosk. It was the perfect gift and I would buy it no matter what. I tapped Tenten's shoulder and whispered to Hinata I would be right back. She looked slightly frightened but nodded back. I rushed over to the stall and hastily asked for how much it cost.

"Well I'm not sure you can afford this." He analyzed me. It was my turn to growl. I grabbed all the cash in my pocket. "Is this enough?" He flipped through the coins and paper and handed me the change. I grabbed the locket but the man called out to me.

"If your going to give that as a present wouldn't you rather it was wrapped nicely?" It was a tempting offer but once I looked at Hinata I left. It looked like she needed me. Who ever that man was he must have been giving her a hard time. Tenten had also left. Naruto to the rescue!

Hinata P.O.V.

This man wouldn't stop talking. I was scared beyond anything. The man in front of me was one of my suitors who had been rejected. Although he came just to greet me his intentions were seen. He wanted an explanation why he wasn't good enough for the Hyuuga princess. He was babbling on and on about the weather or something of the sort when Tenten rushed off. He grinned. It was frightening and Naruto-kun was no where to be found. I tried to keep a stable conversation.

"H-How is y-your m-m-mother doing, I-Izuka-san?" I asked quietly. He purred.

"You're just so delicious when you're shy. Why don't you look at me. Maybe if you had taken a better look then we would be married now." He reached out to grab my face. I would have backed up if it was not for the arm that arrived from thin air. Naruto-kun had stopped his grabby hands before they could touch me. Izuka stared bewildered at Naruto.

"How dare you lay a finger on me." He shrieked. People were watching.

"I cannot allow you to touch Hinata-sama." He winked at me. So he was going to play the loyal civilian? "Of course it is my fault for letting her out of my sight. If there is anything you wish to discuss it would be common courtesy for you to talk this over respectfully at the Hyuuga compound." Naruto said with mock respect. There was a taunting in his voice that made my lips curve upwards. Izuka's face turned red then pink.

"Of course. I bid you farewell Hinata-_sama_." He spat. As he walked away Naruto-kun guided me away from the scene, still in character. Once we were sure no one would recognize us, we both started giggling. Well, I was giggling. Naruto-kun on the other hand was howling, almost rolling on the floor.

"Did ya see the look on his face?! Priceless." He composed himself and looked at me seriously. "I'm sorry Hinata. I can't believe I ditched you like that." He was beating himself up over me. I could not let that happen. But I was not sure what to do. I grabbed his hand. My face, I was sure, was brighter than ever but it was comforting to see a pink spread across his own face.

"Thank you." It was all I needed to say. Naruto-kun had a puzzled face. It became calm. He gripped my hand.

"No problem." He gave me a wolf like smile that showed all his teeth. All felt good in the world. My heart was racing. My mind was confused. Friends did this right? They held hands, almost like brother and sister. Before I had a chance to sort out my dilemma, another problem occurred.

Out of the blue a blur came by, grasped Naruto, and left leaving me alone in the bazaar.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I cried out. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun?!" It was useless. I stood there for god knows how long until Tenten came frantically looking for me. I could not talk or even look at her. Where had he gone? Was he safe? What had happened? Will I see him again? Tenten half dragged me back to the Hyuuga compound. I must have looked pitiful but I did not care for appearances at the moment. I went to my room and laid on my bed for the rest of the evening.

Naruto P.O.V.

One minute I was holding hands with someone amazing beyond compare. The next some idiot has me thrown on his shoulders carrying us to our apartment. Before I knew it I was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. I was thrown hard. I slowly got up but before I could respond I was barraged with shouts.

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU?! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING MINGLING WITH A ROYAL?! I CAME UP HERE TO TEACH YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? JEOPARDIZE YOUR LIFE?!" He was mad. Beyond mad, he was seething. I could see his face turn scarlet. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. How was I supposed to be yelled at for something I didn't do.

"What the hell are you talking about Ero-sennin? What the hell did I do?!" I retorted. Jiraiya squatted until we were at eye level.

"What did you do? You made friends with that-that girl!" He slapped me callously on the head. My skull hit the floor again. I shot up.

"What the-How can you-what do you mean by 'that girl'?!" I screamed back at him. "What did she ever do to you." I growled angrily. Jiraiya's face was going back to its original color.

"Let's talk civilly, Naruto." He said through his teeth.

"Look who's talking." I glared at him. What was with him today?!

"Naruto." Jiraiya sighed and got back up. "Talking to a noble is a taboo for you. No one else knows you're here to find Sasuke. That's not even the problem. What's more important is that the nine tailed fox is in you. If word got out you'd be shunned again. You think all these people accept you as the demon boy? They hardly remember how you look. You're safe here until you Hyuuga friend tells the world."

"I didn't tell her. I told her nothing about my past." I mumbled. I figured out that I knew almost nothing about her. She knew nothing about me. What was her past? What was her family like? Did she have a brother or sister? She didn't even know I was the demon boy. _What_ would she say? I didn't matter. Once I saw her I was going to tell her.

"I will though. I'll tell her everything. She's my friend and she has a right to know. Hinata would never judge me!" I roared at him. As if I was tied to shackles, my body refused to move an inch closer. Jiraiya's aura was enough to scare me.

"Naruto! Do you hear yourself? Do you hear the way you say her name? There's so much more in it. Much more and you're fooling yourself. She can't give you friendship or love." He said softly. I was surprised. Love? What was he talking about. Hinata was a friend.

"What? Wait no- She's my friend! It doesn't matter! You can't stop me!" I snarled. Jiraiya's face tensed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE NARUTO?!" Ero-sennin cried out. "You're here to bring back Sasuke. Why is it that this girl had suddenly become a priority." He softened again. I swear it was like he was pms-ing. He rubbed his temples.

"Look here. She knows that her time with you is short lived. The moment her family figures out your with her they will HUNT. YOU. DOWN. The Hyuuga are not a forgiving family. Everyone one of them has cold blood. They are not cruel but they're not people who will let the HEIRESS mingle with commoners." _Heiress. _Something stabbed me in the back. It kept hitting me. All this time I had been with her I knew so little. _Heiress_. She never told me she was the heiress. We both had our share of history and secrets that never came up. Why ruin a perfectly good day with depressing talk. _Heiress._

"Naruto. I had a friend who was royal. This first Hokage's very own daughter. But we had to go out separate ways. She was all I could ever ask for and more." His face hid a sad smile. "But as a royal she had certain duties to attend to and I wasn't one of them. Slowly I faded out of her life and she did mine. But the stakes are higher for you. Are you willing to give up on Sasuke to please a woman you've known for less than a month." Before I could respond he added something more. Something that made those jabs seem miniscule. This comment was like a chidori to the heart.

"Can you really put that girl through this. You must have made her feel so good, so special, so perfect. When the time comes for you to part, when you have to battle Sasuke, can you say goodbye and break her like that?

I don't mean to say she likes you that way Naruto. But could you be able to complete your mission knowing you would be missing her ever step you take? Knowing very well that she'll be crumbling. Make the pain end now. Let her gradually get over it now while it's still small." Jiraiya patted me on the shoulder. He had an understanding in his eyes.

"I-I could do both! I'll still train. I won't let her come first. I promise to prioritize. I promise to make my mission my top list. I just want to see her. I refuse to just leave her like that. I won't ignore Hinata! I will keep seeing her" I commanded fiercely. Jiraiya stiffened.

"If that's how your going to play it then very well. But I promise you that if you take one step to go meet her I will drop you as my pupil. You can kiss your comrades goodbye." He was serious. He wasn't bluffing. He would really leave as though nothing happened. I was broken. Finally, I found someone who didn't care if I was a fox or an orphan. I found someone who accepted me and laughed at my jokes. I made a friend who didn't look down on me and wouldn't leave me. Someone I can count on. Someone who was expecting me that next morning. Someone who wouldn't forget me.

Someone who would worry for me.

Now he wanted to take that away. Let me go cold turkey on her. What would she think? Would she be sad? Would she cry? No one cried over me.

I was shattered into pieces. I must have dropped unconsciously because only then did I realize my face was in my hands, knees to the floor. I wasn't crying. I was just…just.

"Poor kid." Jiraiya whispered as he left.

Poor kid was right. That was all I was going to be. Poor kid.

Hinata P.O.V.

Ever since he left things had been looking down. I know it was only 2 weeks that I had known Naruto-kun but there could have been more memories. Now, I had lost a good friend. Someone who might have been waiting for me at the bazaar.

It was day number 12 that he left. I was going to go to the bazaar to see if he was there. Tenten had intense training all day so she could not come with me. I was there to wait for Naruto-kun and training was an excuse to leave this boring habit. But something in my chest told me to keep waiting. I had hope. It was small and fragile but it was there.

He could be hurt or in pain waiting for me at the bazaar. He could be smiling and laughing with the apple man. He could have moved back to the Ruts. He could have die-. No, I would not think that kind of thought. He was alive. I was sure of it.

I hoped he would be there. I begged to the gods in the sky he would be there. Maybe today or maybe tomorrow. But as long as he was okay I would be happy.

Tenten wanted my life to revolve around me. Not the happiness of a man I just met. But she did not understand. I was not in love with him. It was not infatuation that made me want to see him again. It was the feeling he gave me. He made me happy and free like he was. Besides, Tenten was a hypocrite. Her life revolved around the happiness of Neji Hyuuga. Nothing would change that. No matter how many times she preached of being an independent woman, we all knew where her heart was. I thought she would understand. But she must have said that so I would get over it quickly. It must hurt to see me in pain.

I walked along those streets once more. I did not look around at stores or merchandise. I ambled to the apple stall and waited. The apple man pulled up a chair for me to sit on. He too was worried about Naruto-kun. But that did not stop him. His business was still good and he was still happy. Occasionally he would get me to join in conversation, but it would be cut short. I scanned the bazaar as the hours grew longer and longer.

It was almost 6 o'clock. The apple man closed up and I was soon going to have to leave. As I turned around I saw blond hair walk casually past the shops in another direction. There was only one person I knew who had blond hair.

"Naruto-kun!" I cheered. The man ran off. But I was not quick to let him go again.

Naruto P.O.V.

Each day was as boring as the one before. All I did was sleep, eat, train, then sleep some more. Jiraiya said it wasn't healthy. Who gave a crap about my help? But I wasn't going to let a girl rule my life only make it better. Now it wouldn't get any better. I know I was being dramatic but was else could I do. Forget her? Unless I brought Sasuke back my life was a waste. It was pitiful that my only goal in life it to bring back the village traitor. I rolled around under the covers. Jiraiya's harsh voice broke my thoughts.

"Naruto this is sad. Get up and live life. There are other people you can make friends with. The Middle has some great girls." He winked as he pulled the blankets out, throwing me on the floor in the process. "Oh sorry. But honestly there are other people out there. I expect you to go out and do something." He left soon after. I silently agreed with him but I didn't want to put any effort into doing the task. What a waste of time. I got up and brushed my teeth. Combed my hair. Washed my face. Changed my shirt. Ate breakfast. Everything was the same. Maybe I'd go eat something other than ramen. Even that had lost it's flavor. This wasn't good.

"Snap out of it Naruto." I yelled into the mirror. The man in it wasn't going to respond so I knew I had too. "Even though she was a fantastic girl," I winced at the word 'was', "there's little you can do about it. Calm down, relax, and go out into the world." I assured myself.

I took my jacket off the chair it was resting on and left the apartment in a sullen mood. Where was I supposed to go?

After hours of looking through all those other bazaars I had concluded that the Nefera was the only good one. It was almost 6 o'clock. Training was over and Hinata couldn't possibly be there. Like hell she was. No one would wait that long! _Maybe I can catch up with the Apple Guy and get me something to eat_.

So I walked down the paths silently looking only at the ground. The stalls reminded me of her. There was the scarf stall. I smiled as I remembered the events almost a month ago. Funny enough I heard my name being called out that moment.

"Naruto-kun!" It couldn't be. But it was. Hinata was waiting there for me!

"Crap." I muttered as I sprinted off. I couldn't do this too her. Jiraiya would kill me! I wasn't supposed to see her ever. I looked back only to see her running after me. Damn that girl could run. She kicked her shoes off which made me pause. What the hell was she doing? This girl was royal. But I picked up my pace before which she matched with ease. She wasn't kidding when she meant training.

I ran through alleys and narrow streets, twisting through uneven bends hoping to throw her off. Her pace slowed but so did mine. Maybe it was a reflex to let her keep up with me. She was scared. I could feel it. Of course I would be too if my friend was suddenly running away from me.

_Sasuke._

That triggered an emotion in me. I was doing exactly what Sasuke was doing. Leaving everyone without an explanation or reason. Tearing up a friendship and leaving Sakura in order to obtain power. I couldn't do that. I can't stoop to his level.

I abruptly stopped. So did Hinata. She was at least three feet away from me. I ran back to her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata." I mumbled. We were in an alley and it was dark. Not dark enough that it would seem like I was mugging her but dark enough that the lights would start to switch on. She stiffened then but a hand on my back.

"I couldn't see you. My mentor. He told me that if I spent time with a royal I would be jeopardizing my mission to bring back Sasuke. How come you never told me you were the Hyuuga Heiress?" I stepped back to look at her. She looked surprised with her eyes wide open.

Hinata P.O.V.

Sasuke. Did he say Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha? Hyuuga Heiress? I was not understanding what he said.

"Hinata. You are the Hyuuga heiress aren't you." I nodded. It had never come up. I didn't think it mattered. I wanted to reach out to him but he looked like he was in pain. His face showed he was struggling to think of something. I patiently waited.

"I-I'm well I'm not supposed to tell you but Hinata you wouldn't judge me. You wouldn't hate me for something I have no control over." Naruto-kun almost begged me. I knew all to well what it was like to be judged over something I could not control.

"Over c-couse n-not. N-Never." I agreed. His hands were shaking. He whispered to me.

"I'm the Kyuubi host. The Nine Tailed Fox kid." His face was pale with anticipation. I was processing what he just told me. The legendary Nine tailed fox? He was the boy they had sealed it in. My Naruto-kun had that-that demon inside of him. All I could do was stare.

"D-Don't. D-Don't judge me. I'm really good Hinata. You know!" He grabbed my hand. He flinched, possibly thinking I would pull back. But I did not and would not. Instead a clasped my other hand over it.

"I do not care whether you are the boy who has the demon fox sealed in him. To me you are just silly little Naruto-kun." I tried to smile the best I could. Naruto-kun was surprised. Beyond that actually. It took him a minute to comprehend what I said. He looked directly into my eyes.

"You didn't stuttered." He was amazed. I was amazed.

"W-Well I d-didn't-"

"Aw don't start now." He teased. He looked happy again. I was happy again. Tenten would be happy to hear the news. Happy is good.

We sat there for hours as he explained to me that he was on a mission to find Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He told me his past, present, and hopefully future. I told him mine. I told him how I was supposed to be a boy and how my father can bare to look into my eyes. I did not want to go into detail. But he understood. He stayed there listening to everything. I repeated the stories my maids told me and the horrible things Hanabi did. He shared tales about life in the Ruts. I was able to hear his hardships and woes. But it seemed like a happy place. I wished I could go there. Be there with him. This was what true friendship was like.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

It was almost 8 o'clock. The Hyuuga's would be worried. I had to go.

"Hinata!" He called out. "Where can we meet? I have to see you again. What Jiraiya doesn't know won't hurt him." He smirked.

"The Hyuuga compound." He raised an eyebrow. "Listen closely Naruto-kun." I gave him specific instruction on how to get in through the servants entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" He waved at me as he left. Life was good. I would not let Naruto-kun rule my life. But I would let him be part of it. He had to be.

* * *

Review please!

:L

Also the next chapter will probably be pretty short. Just a heads up.


	7. Chariot

"Chariot"

-Gavin Degraw

So I know I haven't updated in a while. My bad.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I woke up the next day feeling a little over the top happy. Of course when I popped out of the bed, Jiraiya knew something was up.

"Naruto. Did something happen yesterday?" _Shit_. He was doing that examining thing he does. It's hard to lie to Jiraiya. Near impossible because I'm such a bad liar and because he's pretty much a master liar. But I had an odd calmness in my voice. I must have been extremely determined to see Hinata because I didn't flinch or stutter. I looked him straight in the eye.

"A new ramen shop opened up near by! We should check it out sometime. Want to go right now?" I knew the answer before it left his lips. He was Jiraiya. Why spend a whole day at some ramen shop when he could be at a strip club? With a head nod, he rushed out the door. Jiraiya knew I might have pressured him into going. Fine with me. The easier the better.

I combed my hair neatly. Usually it would be a mess but something about this Hyuuga compound had me on a fritz. I put on my cleanest shirt (which, between you and me isn't that clean) and left the apartment. It was a beautiful day. The air was warm and the sky seemed to be a delicious blue. But I wasn't outside to simply walk around. I was out there to get to my destination. The road shrank into a vein hardly noticeable weaving in between giant banyans cloaking me from the sun. My hands reached to push through the dreadlock like roots blocking me from my goal.

I stumbled upon a wall lengthy and damaged. It blended into the scenery like temple ruins ancient and forgotten or simply worn from hundreds of years of use. I groped for a small opening about five feet up.

"_W-What you h-h-have to do is st-stick your h-hand into an opening f-f-five feet up from the entrance and p-pull hard on the l-lever. Then p-press your hand against the th-third brick over. A d-door sh-should open."_

The wall slid over and I waited until I was sure there wasn't anyone around. I swiftly entered as the wall closed behind me. I hid behind a plant and scanned the surrounding. Juxtaposing with the mud and nature behind it the entire edifice was pure white. There was a courtyard dead center of the square structure with doors etched into the walls. It frightened me a little the unity of it all. Almost like a monastery or prison.

"_Fourth door down"_

I checked one last time for the noise of footsteps or human breath. Once I was assured that it was safe I ran to that fourth door and knocked twice. It hardly took a second for the door to open and pale hands to grab me. I was pulled into a bright room the size of a dining hall. My eyes would have been the size of plates if not for the fact I was laughing with the mere thrill of it all. She bent down to check on my sanity.

"N-Naruto-kun are you o-okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just so glad to be here." I tackled her. Brought her down to the floor and let her lay there next to me as I laughed. I heard her join in and we both lay there giggling and hollering feeling giddy and joyous. I grabbed her hand. It was in a moment of impulse, I wasn't thinking. A shock ran through me and I shivered. Her hands were soft like I imagined them to be. Her fingers thin, frail like doves. I had to hold with such care as to not hurt them. I was nervous, sweating, trying too hard to be the man in the situation and keep my cool. But it was as though lightening had struck right there in the Hyuuga compound.

"You're room is huge. You'll have to give me a tour." She turned red but didn't make any motion to let go of my hand. She guided me towards the center of her room. A large imperial looking window dawned at the end of her room. It created the heavenly glow that lit up the room. The walls a pale yellow and the bed a pale blue. Everything looked as though it had come from an unearthly fairytale, as if I had stepped into dwelling of a mythical creature. It was either the grandeur of the room or the excitement I felt but I panicked.

"That thing. The seeing through object thing. Someone will know I'm here." I worried looking straight at her. Hinata had to realize the repercussions of entering a noble's house. Jiraiya would slaughter me. But she just giggled letting go of my hand and put hers on the unruffled bed. She moved around the bed and closed the translucent curtains.

"The w-walls are inp-penetrable. N-No one can s-s-see through th-them or hear anything. I am a g-grown w-w-woman you know. I n-need my privacy." She smiled at her joke and I couldn't help but smile back knocking on the wall.

"YOU THINK THEY CAN HEAR ME?" We both choked out laughs. It seemed to be our drug. Laughing and letting our eyes meet suspended in the time we spent. I walked around the room examining the trinkets placed neatly across her desk or bureau. Eventually my eyes landed on a carefully painted sequence of lines and names. In gold, Hinata's name was painted, beside her in silver another name, Hanabi. Some centimeters away on a separate sequence held a name of equal level but color blue, Neji.

"Family tree?" I asked looking towards her. She slowly brought her hand away from the curtain and moved towards the lineage ingrained in the walls. Her fingers followed the passage of the branches and roots connecting her to her ancestors. Her head nodded with sad eyes that scanned the tree. I gave her a questioning look.

"We are a family of nobles. But of course we have hidden secrets hidden in our ancestors roots and even the generation before." Her fingers landed on the name Hizashi Hyuuga.

"So tell me, from the top. I want to know about your family and your history." She cleared her throat preparing herself for a speech.

"A legend began it all. The leader of our clan, his full name unknown, was supposedly one of the few men in the world to meet with God himself. God called handfuls of men from each country to grant them blessings. When it was time for Konoha, God called upon a Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, and various others. Only those four names are still remember because those various other clans allowed their blood line to be tainted, married outside of the family and destroyed the gifts that God had endowed upon their families." She looked disgusted, repulsed at the words that came from her mouth. It was a sad reality it seemed.

"God asked each man to point to one area of his body which he wanted to enrich. The Yamanaka, wanting to be witty, pointed to God's body and said he wished to control the body of other men. God gave him this ability but told the Yamanaka that if he controlled another's body his own would be compromised. God turned to the Nara and asked what he asked for. The Nara also wanted the ability to control another's body but he was smarter than the Yamanaka. He pointed to his own shadow claiming that a shadow is an entity of a person's being like an arm or an ear. He wished the ability to control the shadow that followed behind man obediently. God was pleased with Nara's answer and humility and bestowed upon him the ability to control a man's shadowed and in turn the ability to manipulate the man himself."

She sighed and chuckled a little unable to help herself.

"God then asked the Hyuuga what he wished. Hyuuga wanted to see another man's weakness. He asked God to advance his eyes, to grant him the ability to see through a man's strength. He wanted to observe the very core of life itself. God did not appreciate having the secret of man's internal being known to a mere mortal. But he complied and gave the Hyuuga this power. But to make sure the world was aware of this capability he took away the Hyuuga's pupils as a sign that this man see through you like his own transparent eyes. And that is how the Hyuuga obtained the Byaakugan." She pushed both hands towards the ceiling stretching out her fingers. She ended the story but forgot a vital part that I wanted to hear.

"What about the Uchiha?" She paused at my question. Hinata turned to me with sad eyes but continued retracing her hands.

"The Uchiha was greedy. He wanted more than what the Hyuuga, Nara, or Yamanaka had. He wanted not to know a man's weakness or mere control the body. He wanted to manipulate and mutilate their mind. He pointed to his eyes and told God that he wanted God to give him eyes that can hypnotize and enter the mind of all who look upon them. The Uchiha was asking for something to destroy all man. To destroy a man's mind is to destroy his being. But God had already promised to give the Uchiha what he had asked for. So God gave Uchiha the eyes of Death himself and the Uchiha was pleased beyond his wildest dreams. He flaunted his eyes to the others who in turn flinched from its affects. God warned the Uchiha. These were Death's very own eyes. Death is insatiable and so are his eyes. They will never be peaceful but rather restless forever craving power. Uchiha paid no mind to this warning. His clan became the most respectable and feared families in all of Konoha.

It is said when Yamanaka died, his soul had already left even though the body was still alive and well. It is said when Nara died, he left only a shell taking his long time companion, his very own shadow, with him. It is said when Hyuuga died, his pupils were restored for he could no longer look into at weakness of men. But it is said when Uchiha died Death himself had come back for his eyes leaving a body with dark sunken sockets where eyes should have been." She moved from the wall.

"It's only a myth, a legend that the elders tell smaller Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, and Uchiha children to preach entitlement and false humility. Each one twisted to make the other clans seem foolish." She sighed unhappily sitting on her bed. She looked out the window then at me.

"Don't take it to heart. I doubt your friend's eyes are in any danger."

"You're not stuttering."

"So it seems." She blushed looking at her fingers. "I guess I'm just comfortable with you now."

"I think it's true. I believe Kami did come down and grant you these beautiful eyes. But I don't think they'll disappear due to tainted blood. I can tell that bothered you." I stepped closer to the bed but kept my distance. She looked up embarrassed and furious at herself.

"I can not believe I even said that. It sounds so revolting. Tainted blood. It's a joke, a lie. I do not care." She furiously justified herself. I knew she wasn't the type to worry about mixed blood so I tried to calm her down. I placed my hand on the bed and patted it rather than touching her.

"I know. It's okay."

"It is not. The Hyuuga have this crazy notion that we must preserve our bloodline, that interfamily marriage or marriage to a strong clan is the only way to keep the Hyuuga name and blood unpolluted. It is insane." She lay back on the bed allowing her legs to show. They were so pale, slender. My eyes darted uncontrollably towards the folds of her vermillion skirt where it touched her white skin. I wanted so bad to reach out and hold the folds of her skirt, to let my hand slide down to her ankle. She noticed my gaze and sat up. I hid my embarrassment and sat in a chair nearby trying to keep my composure. I was in a room where no one could hear or see me with a beautiful teenage girl. God was surely testing me. Hinata initiated conversation and we talked taking my mind away from her lean ankles. We discussed for hours about prices of food to medicine to progressive politics. The bright room slowly turned to a violent orange and I knew it was time for me to leave.

I exited through hidden walls and secret forests back to Jiraiya, all the while thinking about Uchiha's fate. There is always some truth in a myth.

* * *

A group of people crowded a dimly lit room. They dressed in deep blue, red, black holding hands and mourning. My hands pushed the people aside moving towards the direction they were facing. Their faces were dark, incomprehensible blurs. Unimportant figures blocked my path almost like swimming through a large ocean, never ending. Blurs slowly pushed me towards the center as I heard sobs. Dull pink hair laid upon a body placed on a stone tablet.

"Sakura?" I remembered her pink hair and sunny complexion. It was long, sliding to the floor, wrapping around her legs and feet. She kept sobbing gripping the white cloth clinging to the body's torso. Pale feet poked out from under the sheet. The air formed light clouds as I breathed out, icier as I moved towards her.

"Sakura, why are you crying? What's going on?" I grabbed her shoulder. She kept sobbing. I brought a candle over to get a better look at her and see the state she was in. As I brought the candle towards her she looked up.

_Clang_

I dropped my candle at the horror I saw. Her eyes were missing. From her sockets tears off blood flowed down her cheeks, caressing her neck. She sensed the light and moved towards it. I backed away. Frightened I landed on the body. I recognized the face. Eyes closed, covered by raven like hair. I knew who it was.

"S-Sasuke?" His eyes opened suddenly. I walked backwards moving away from him. He gradually sat up and then I noticed them.

His eyes were green. Green like fields of wild grass. Green like picnics and years of longing to be a family. They were Sakura's eyes.

I panicked and kept walking backwards at a faster rate. I couldn't stop staring at the unnaturalness. Hands grabbed me from behind. The blurred faces kept me in place as Sasuke trudged towards me.

"These eyes. I don't like these eyes. I need new eyes. Your eyes. Give them too me." His finger dug into my left eye socket and I screamed feeling it tear out from my skull. I could hear Sakura still sobbing. The last image I saw was Sasuke's eyes. One green, one blue and together they looked frightening.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Jiraiya pulled me out of bed. I was gasping sweat covering me entirely. It was still dark out but I was wide awake. I stared at Jiraiya, his eyes a drowning black. I held my head in my hands rubbing my eyes, checking to see if they were still there.

"You were screaming like a mother. What's gotten into you?" He sounded worried. I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Just a bad dream. Sasuke." He understood and got up to leave me alone for some time to collect my thoughts. Now that Jiraiya was gone I shuddered uncontrollably. The monster I just saw was not Sasuke. It was a ghost, an apparition but definitely not Sasuke. I kept reassuring myself that Sasuke wouldn't go that far for power or revenge. I rubbed my shoulders and pulled off my shirt. I just laid there waiting for sleep to fall upon me.

"Here." Jiraiya pushed a bowl of ramen towards me. He sat at the end of my bed, laying his head against the wall looking out the window. "What happened?"

I clenched the bowl as I repeated my dream. He listened then patted my leg and left. I waited for him to come back but he crawled into his own bed and fell asleep. I slurped up the noodles and threw the bowl to the ground. The blanket covered my head but my eyes were still wide open. I could still see the green and blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

For two weeks Naruto kept coming over daily to just sit, locked in my room and talk to me like there was nothing else he wanted to do. Sometimes Tenten would join us and we'd have fun laughing at each other gay and lightheartedly enjoying each others company like we did before. Today we all sat on my bed, Tenten's head on my lap, Naruto at the opposite end of the bed leaning on the head rest.

"Why is the entire Kingdom so busy today?" Naruto asked tossing around an apple. I was slightly surprised he didn't know why. Tenten looked at him incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me or are you really this stupid?" She rolled her eyes sitting upright. "It's the Akatsuki festival. Duh."

"Oh right. You light candles and get candy or something? Only you nobles celebrate it. It's like the one time in a year that a representative from the Kingdom comes and acknowledges our existence by giving us this giant feast. So what?" Naruto was not thrilled. He viewed it as a pity party and he didn't like charity.

"Oh shut up about your hard life in the country. This festival is so much more, you wouldn't even know." Tenten crossed her arms and glared at Naruto who in turn clenched his fists and glared back. They did this often, taking turns jabbing at each other. But what Naruto didn't realize it that Tenten valued this holiday more than any other.

"So what is it then? Some lame excuse to flaunt your wealth?"

"May I remind you that I'm not actually a noble hence the lack of wealth to flaunt. It's about this woman who waits for this guy and they're like soul mates and she lit a candle. I can't explain it properly. Hinata tells it better." Tenten loved hearing the story behind the festival. I smiled at her and began to spin the tale.

"There was once a beautiful kunoichi-"

"Cause the heroine can never be ugly." Tenten cut in, irritating Naruto.

"If you're going to interrupt her every time she talks I'd rather not listen." He told her, motioning for her to shut up. She took the hint and laid back. I began where I left off.

"While on a mission she met another handsome ninja from the neighboring village. They fell in love immediately and decided to court. But a river separated their villages rendering them unable to communicate. So every morning at dawn, when it was still dark and new, they sent over small boats made of wood. Attached to the boat were a note and a small candle to prove that they were still faithful. For years the two sent boats and met secretly during missions. Years later a war erupted between the nations and the ninja went off to fight the war. The kunoichi remained behind faithfully aiding her nation as a medic. The war was over and the kunoichi released her small wooden boat across the river at dawn. But nothing came her way. Every morning at dawn she sailed her small boats across the river awaiting a reply. Eventually the villagers realized what she was doing. They told her that her ninja was probably dead and she ought to give up. But she could not. She claimed her heart wouldn't let her for she knew that he was still alive. Their hearts beat as one and hers would only stop once his had. So she kept sending her boats and watched as they floated away.

She was beginning to lose hope until one morning she let her boat float away and looked to her right. Down the river, small flickering lights moved towards her. She realized that they were small candles upon small boats. As the boats floated her way she grabbed one and upon it was written those three words that everyone yearns to hear. She looked once more down the river and there she saw her very own ninja rowing towards her, behind him were the inhabitants of her village who went out searching for the ninja. Soon after the ninja and the kunoichi were married. It is a tradition now. All the men are on one side of the river and the women on the other. We write the name of the person we love and let the boat sail to the other side. Usually there is a big scramble to find out who wrote who's name. It is very fun I hear."

"You don't know if it is?" Naruto questioned me. I felt embarrassed and sad.

"I would not know. The Hyuugas don't allow me to join in festivities of the public." I always wanted to see it and take in the image of small candles floating across the river. To look upon the faces of surprised and happy lovers. I wanted to witness the fate I would never have.

"That's so lame. This year you're going!" Before I could protest Naruto changed the subject. "So what else is there?"

"I love it. It's like a carnival. The entire Nefera Bazaar turns into little booths with games and candy. This year Neji promised to take me." She smiled her eyes drifting towards the ceiling. Forever she asked Neji to accompany her to the festivities and each time he denied her because he had other obligations like attending the formal gathering held by the larger clans. I was happy for her. She was able to get Neji out of his hard shell and expose a gentler side.

"Is his name going to appear on your boat?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Tenten threw a pillow at him. The battle had begun and I was excited for the day to come.

* * *

I know it's been quite sometime since I've updated. School is HARSH. But I finally got this up and the next chapter will pretty much be NaruHina ROMANCE

3

-RibbonDancer


End file.
